Timothy Hal
"Put down your stupid revolver!" - The Man "What can I say? I'm a cowboy, baby!" - Texas Tim Timothy Hal, known better by his nickname "Texas Tim", is a main character and anti-hero of the BIODEGRADABLE franchise. He is known for his akimbo Mossberg Shockwaves, and his Taurus Raging Judge revolver. Personality Tim is very aggressive and playful, he attempts to make himself a bigger person, being a "wannabe badass." due to his deep insecurities about himself. He is a sociopath, and has little regard for anything, other than himself and the people on his "Don't Kill List". As a result of his sociopathy, he constantly lies and manipulates to get his way or to better himself and others, upon his deeming. He has little regard to others safety, and is sadistic, deriving pleasure from others pain and suffering. Tim has no conscience, and feels no remorse about anything, even things that would make a normal person break. despite how he acts, if the player desires, he can also be a good person if he tries. His intellect is above average, but doesn't use it often. Tim is a screw loose but doesn't care. Despite calling himself a cowboy, he admits he never saw a real cow until he was 10. Early Life Timothy Hal was born in Austin, Texas, to a unknown father, and an unknown mother, whom he never talks about. Tim was abused, and later taken by CPS, and then adopted by Vladimir Pultershmit's aunt. Tim theorizes he is a sociopath now due to his abuse, and wonders how different his life could be if he was never abused. Appearance Timothy is 23, and at his peak, which explains his impressive stamina. He is slightly overweight, and has tan skin. His default clothes are a red shirt that has "Party" printed on it, blue jeans,generic sneakers, and a brown cowboy hat. Hair Styles Timothy's hair is straight and long by default, but he can do many styles, such as shaved, mohawk, permed, asymmetric, bowl cut, butch cut, and frosted tips. Relationships Vladimir Pulterschmit - He has a somewhat close bond with Vladimir, he being more fond of him than Vladimir is fond of Tim. Tim cares for Vladimir, and in return Vladimir is very protective of Tim. Mime - Tim is best friends with Mime, and they both share a love of avocados. They often drink together, and Mime owes Tim his life, because it was Tim's idea to take him in after his ship crashed in his backyard. They get into plenty of fights, but not as much as Tim and Clown and Mime is very protective of Tim also. Nina - Tim is friendly with Nina, and they share high intellect, but Nina only sees Tim as a colleague and thinks of him as an annoying kid, much to Tim's despair. The Man - "Seems to be an airhead, but has his uses." The Man and Texas Tim have a odd relationship. They both share a mutual dislike of each other, which causes them to both have a ironic respect for each other. Tim is the only person who doesn't seem to be scared of The Man, and causes The Man a great deal of stress because of his disrespect. Dogger - "Woof."- Dogger, when asked about Tim. Tim loves Dogger, and tries to take care of him, but also envies and even hates Dogger at times due to Dogger getting more attention than him. Kizel- Tim is horrified of Kizel, because unlike everyone, Kizel can see through his mask and knows his bigger man thing is just an act. Both Tim and Kizel have immense hatred for each other, Kizel also knows his insecurities. Kizel makes Tim cry at times. Abilities Tim is a fast man, easily able to use his weapons and move fast. Frenzy You gain a massive boost of adrenaline. Trivia: * Tim thinks this page is loss. * Texas Tim's love of avocados is shared with his creator. *Tim's favorite movie is the 2005 version of "The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy." *Tim enjoys cheese-wiz and cool whip. *Tim wonders why he has to exist